Soteir
Introduction The Kingdom of Gilboa dutifully dedicates itself to Soteir, who, unparalleled on the battlefield, has benevolently guided his people through prosperity and famine. The Sapphire King, as he is called, has perhaps been present at every major event, and has saved the Kingdom from destruction at the hands of his avowed enemy, the Empress Avidta. Origin Soteir was one of the four golems created by Ortus to purge the corrupt civilizations of the Second Age to make way for Pavon. Melded from rich mahogany and brilliant steel, he laid waste to the fortresses and cities of his enemies using a great war hammer. At the beginning of the Third Age, Ortus imbued his nearly endless curiosity within the golem, transforming the once nameless terror into Soteir, the Sapphire King. Personality and Defining Traits Crowned by a mop of silvery white hair, the immaculately young looking Soteir stands gracefully, often leaning on his war hammer. As his brilliant, curious blue eyes gaze at something unseen, the soft angles of his fair face and unusual pointed ears gave the god an exotic appearance. His presence gave off the appearance of height, but this is not true, as he is the shortest of the gods. Honor and Honesty drive Soteir, and he has never broken a promise. He will fight for what he believes in until he can fight no longer, and he inspires those who fight with him to fight longer and harder then they might. History Settlement Soteir led those who dedicated themselves to him North, to the frigid forests of Gilboa. Some settled further south , near the Lupe River, establishing the city of Oxim. The god, aided by technology salvaged by the Avasonus, founded Luxera, the Capital of the fledgling Kingdom of Gilboa. Life in the north was difficult, and not much grain would grow on the rocky cliff faces. Peace Before the Storm After 100 years under Soteir's guidance, Gilboa had grown to become a major power. The Sapphire King had grown tired, and left the kingdom in the trust of his Aquil adviser. Soteir then journeyed to the mute Princess Essani's forests to seek her help. He had not seen her in nearly two hundred years, yet when he saw her, he remembered that he had fallen in love with her all those years ago at the beginning of the Third Age. He needed an heir to pass his crown onto. He asked her to grant him an heir, as he was unable to produce one with any of the mortal species in his domain. She had been in love with Soteir since they had emerged from their golem form, and agreed to grant him an heir, as long as if her people were ever threatened, the line of Gilboa would aid them. He agreed, and after a year stay with her, he returned to Gilboa with a swaddled bundle. In it contained what appeared to be a half Aquil, half Avasuun child, with white hair, green eyes, and Soteir's pointed ears. He did not reveal how Essani procured the child. Fracture Peace did not prevail in this new land. After Soteir had abdicated in favor of his grandson Maximillian, and had disappeared, the new King Maximilian I was assassinated. Maximilian's sons fought over the throne, as the King had not had time to proclaim his heir. They fought to a standstill, and divided the Kindom of Gilboa into North and South. The First War The Empress Avidta spent many years marshaling her forces, preparing her war machine. She struck at the scattered forces of Southern Gilboa and started the burn the Archduke of Sylvias' forests. Southern Gilboa and the jewel of Oxim were razed, and the few survivors fled north the bastion of Luxera. The King of the North was incompetent, and led a fool hardy charge against the Legions of Avidta. He was killed, though most of his forces survived and retreated to within the city under the command of the only surviving general, an Avasuun from Southern Gilboa, Timothy. General Timothy held Luxera during a ferocious siege. Hearing the pleas of their people, Essani and Soteir emerged together, marshaled the recently deceased Archduke William's forces, and flanked the Empress' legions. General Timothy seized the opportunity, sallying from the city and decimating the Empress' forces. The combined armies then drove the legions south, out of Gilboa. Soteir put the next in line for the throne, a child, in the care of the newly founded Order of the Sapphire, an order of monks and knights who he charged with protecting his bloodline. Worship The worship of Soteir focuses on individual reflection and prayer more than anything else. Most worshipers spend about an hour a week in a chapel dedicated to Soteir in private reflection, dedicating their actions and thought to Him. Occasionally, during feasts, a burnt offering will be made to Him, in recognition of all the Soteir has done for them. Chapels are dedicated and maintained by the Northern Gilboan Orthodox Church. Monks from the Church offer spiritual advice, as well feed the poor and heal the sick. Prevailing Doctrine Honesty and Honor are stressed in the rearing of children in Soteir's realms. One must always tell the truth, unless someone's life hangs in the balance. Artifacts The Sapphire Crown The crown worn on the heads of the Kings of Northern Gliboa has been passed down, all the way from Soteir when he ruled Gilboa. It is made of gleaming bronze, with several large sapphires encrusted in the front. Soteir's War Hammer A simple war hammer, made of extremely hard bronze with a mahogany shaft, this weapon is used by Soteir whenever he appears to do battle. Mortal Descendants The Royal House of Gilboa Every King of Gilboa has been descended from Soteir.